Kathryn Janeway
| Karriere= | ------------------Familie | Vater= Vice Admiral Janeway | Mutter= | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= | Ehepartner= | Verlobter= | Kind= | Onkel= | Tante= | Großeltern= | Enkel= |-------------------Sonstiges | Darsteller= Kate Mulgrew | Synchronsprecher= Gertie Honeck }} Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway ist ein hoch angesehener und berühmter Flaggoffizier der Sternenflotte des 24. Jahrhunderts. In den Jahren 2371-2378 kommandiert sie die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und erforscht als einer der ersten Sternenflottenoffiziere, erfolgreich einen Teil des Delta-Quadranten. Nachdem sie Schiff und Crew in die Heimat geführt hat, wird sie im Jahr 2379 zum Admiral befördert. Kindheit und Jugend Kathryn Janeway wird als Tochter einer Mathematikerin und eines Sternenflottenadmirals am 20. Mai in Bloomington, Indiana auf der Erde geboren. ( ) ist sie im Jahr 2344 geboren, wodurch sie allerdings erst 27 gewesen wäre, als sie 2371 das Kommando über die ''Voyager'' erhalten hat. Zum Vergleich: Kate Mulgrew war 39 Jahre alt, als sie Janeways Rolle übernahm.}} In ihren frühen Jahren spielt Kathryn gerne mit der fiktiven Figur Flotter auf dem Holodeck. Dort versucht sie als Sechsjährige einen Fluss umzuleiten und überflutet hierbei den ganzen Wald. Janeway versucht so, die dort herrschende Trockenheit zu bekämpfen. ( ) thumb|Kathryn Janeway als Kind Ihre Eltern nehmen ihre Tochter öfters auf Campingtouren mit, welche diese jedoch hasst. Kathryn begründet dies mit der dort fehlenden modernen Technologie, sowie der nicht vorhandenen Badewanne. ( ) Sie beschreibt ihre einzige Schwester als Künstlerin. Im Jahr 2377 kontaktiert sie, nachdem eine permanente Kommunikation mit der Erde hergestellt werden konnte, ihre Mutter, welche noch immer am Leben ist. ( ) thumb|left|Kathryn Janeways Vater. Als ihr Vater stirbt, verfällt sie in eine tiefe Depression. Er ermutigte sie stets, alle Dinge aus einer naturwissenschaftlichen Perspektive zu betrachten und eigene Wege zu finden, um schwierige Probleme zu lösen. Janeway bleibt, nach seinem Tod, monatelang im Bett liegen, weigert sich aufzustehen und verschläft den ganzen Tag, anstatt sich ihren Gefühlen zu stellen. Nur ihre Schwester dringt zu ihr durch und hilft ihr, diese Phase zu überwinden und in das reale Leben zurückzufinden. ( ) Kathryn wächst auf der Farm ihres Großvater in Indiana auf. ( ) Eines Tages klettert sie dort auf einen Baum, der später vom Blitz getroffen wird ( ). Bei ihm isst sie sehr gerne Waliser Kaninchen. ( ) Frühe Karriere Die Jahre auf der Akademie Als Kadett auf der Akademie unterhält Janeway eine gute Freundschaft zu Boothby (dem Chefgärtner der Sternenflottenakademie), welcher ihr jeden Morgen frische Rosen in das Quartier bringt. Außerdem geht sie häufig in ein Café in der Market Street, genannt die "Nachteule". ( ). An der Akademie hat sie Unterricht bei Professoren, wie Patterson, Hendricks und H'ohk. ( ) Frühe Karriere Bei ihrem ersten Einsatz, dient sie als Wissenschaftsoffizier unter dem Kommando von Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]]. Im Rang eines Lieutenants ist sie Teil eines Außenteams, welches einen Föderationsposten vor den Cardassianern verteidigen soll. Dort lernt sie, nachdem sie einen verwundeten Cardassianer rettet, wie sich Mitgefühl gegenüber anderen, auf die eigene Menschlichkeit auswirkt, bzw. man sich dieser bewusst wird. ( ) Während ihres ersten Jahres als Commander auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]], schickt sie ein Außenteam auf eine Vermessungsmission. Das Shuttle des Teams wird bei einem Magmaausbruch beschädigt und drei Crewmitglieder werden schwer verletzt. Am nächsten Tag fliegt Janeway selbst auf den Mond, um die Mission zu vollenden. Damit wollte sie der Crew zeigen, dass ihr Leiden nicht vergebens gewesen ist. Im Bestreben nach Wiedergutmachung, ignorierte Janeway somit die Gefahr, welche für ihr eigenes Leben bestand. Solche Vorkommnisse zeigen ihre unorthodoxen Methoden, welche von Tuvok einerseits als ihre Führungsstärke, andererseits als ihre größte Schwäche angesehen werden.( ) Auf der USS Voyager Im Delta-Quadranten 2371 Im Jahr 2371 erhält sie das Kommando über die USS Voyager. Ihr erster Befehl lautet, das Maquis-Schiff SS Val Jean zu lokalisieren und aufzubringen. Während dieser Mission wird die Voyager jedoch von einem Wesen namens Fürsorger in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen. Nach der Strandung des Schiffes und der Zerstörung der Phalanx des Fürsorgers, schließen sich beide Crews, Maquis und Sternenflotte zusammen, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. In einem Gespräch mit Tuvok zeigt sich ihr enormer Wille, die Crew nach Hause zu bringen, egal was es kostet. Ihr neuer Erster Offizier wird Commander Chakotay. In den ersten Tagen lernt sie, den Talaxianer Neelix und die Ocampa Kes kennen, welche ebenfalls Teil der Crew werden. ( ) thumb|left|Janeway und Torres unterhalten sich, über ihre Zukunft. Kurz darauf wird klar, dass es einige Spannungen zwischen den beiden Besatzungen gibt. Die Maquis, viele von ihnen ehemalige Sternenflottenoffiziere, oder Offiziersanwärter, sind aus gutem Grund aus dem Sternenflottenleben ausgeschieden und bedauern es nun, wieder Teil dieser Strukturen zu sein. Während die Voyager in einer Quantensingularität gefangen ist, gibt es ein Problem bei der Auswahl des neuen Chefingenieurs. Janeway spricht sich für Lieutenant Joseph Carey aus, Chakotay jedoch legt ein gutes Wort für B'Elanna Torres ein. Mit dieser gab es aber wiederholt Probleme, da sie aufgrund ihrer klingonischen Herkunft sehr impulsiv reagiert. Janeway beschließt, B'Elanna näher kennenzulernen und bittet sie um ein Gespräch. In diesem stellt sich heraus, dass Torres wenig Interesse daran hat, Chefingenieur zu werden und Janeway dafür verantwortlich macht, dass sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet sind. Dies bestärkt den Captain in ihrer Entscheidung, Carey zum neuen Chief zu ernennen. Nachdem sich die Voyager jedoch mithilfe von Torres aus der Quantensigularität befreien konnte, wird sie zum Chefingenieur ernannt. Nicht zuletzt, da beide zusammenarbeiten und feststellen, dass sie ihre Differenzen beilegen können, um zusammenzuarbeiten. ( ) [[Datei:Janeway verschließt Subraumspalte.jpg|thumb|Janeway verschließt die Subraumspalte, welche durch die Crew der Voyager verursacht wird.]] Die Crew der Voyager untersucht bei einer Außenmission einen Planeten, dessen Bevölkerung am Vortag durch eine Explosion ausgelöscht worden ist. Bei der Untersuchung werden Janeway und Tom Paris in eine Subraumspalte gezogen und landen in der Vergangenheit. Zuerst versuchen beide, die Einmischung in die Belange der Kultur, der Obersten Direktive getreu, zu minimieren. Als jedoch klar wird, dass ihr Auftauchen für die Explosion verantwortlich ist, tun beide ihr Möglichstes, um diese zu verhindern. Als ein Außenteam schließlich versucht, einen Subraumspalt zu ihrer Rettung zu öffnen, verschließt Janeway diese mit ihrem Phaser und verhindert so, dass diese Events stattfinden. ( ) Neelix funktioniert den privaten Speiseraum des Captain's in eine Crewmesse um, ohne dies mit Janeway zu diskutieren. Diese ist, nachdem sie dies herausgefunden hat, nicht begeistert und versucht, Neelix zur Rede zu stellen. Kurz darauf, findet die erste Begegnung der Crew mit den Vidiianern statt. Diese leiden unter einer Krankheit, die Fresszelle genannt wird und ihre Körper langsam aufzufressen droht. Sie benötigen Organe gesunder Lebewesen, um zu überleben. Bei einer Außenmission werden Neelix deshalb beide Lungenflügel entfernt. Dieser droht daraufhin, zu sterben. Janeway lässt das vidiianische Schiff verfolgen, um ihn zu retten. Nachdem das Schiff, in einer risikoreichen Aktion aufgebracht wurde, kann Neelix gerettet werden. Hier zeigt sich erneut das unorthodoxe Vorgehen Janeway's, welche die Voyager in einen Asteroiden steuern lässt, um die Vidiianer aufzuspüren. Ebenso wird ihr ihr Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber ihrer Crew deutlich, da sie den Vidiianern unmissverständlich mitteilt, zu welchen Mitteln sie greifen würde, um diese zu beschützen. ( ) thumb|left||Janeway trifft auf ihren tierischen Berater. Beim Versuch, ihren Deuteriumvorrat in einem Nebel aufzufüllen, verletzt die Crew versehentlich und unwissentlich ein nebelähnliches Wesen. Janeway beschließt daraufhin, mit Hilfe der Voyager den Schaden zu beheben. Hier kommt es zum wiederholten Mal zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihr und Neelix. Der Talaxianer versteht nicht, wieso eine technologisch so fortschrittliche Rasse permanent Schiff und Crew auf das Spiel setzt, um zu forschen. Janeway erklärt ihm unmissverständlich, dass er nicht jedes Mal, wenn eine Gefahr droht, davon laufen kann und dieser akzeptiert allmählich seine Stellung an Bord des Schiffes. Auch lässt sich der Captain ihrem tierischen Berater vorstellen. Bevor Janeway jedoch Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen kann, werden sie und Chakotay unterbrochen.( ) Bei Sternzeit 48579,4 entdecken die Sensoren der Voyager ein winziges Wurmloch. Janeway beschließt, sich das näher anzusehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es in den Alpha-Quadranten führt, jedoch, mit 3cm Durchmesser, zu klein für eine Passage ist. Durch das Wurmloch können sie jedoch Telek R'Mor, einen Romulaner, kontaktieren. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten gelingt es Janeway, ihn von einem Besuch auf der Voyager zu überzeugen. Dort stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass das Wurmloch nicht nur ein Spalt im Raum, sondern auch in der Zeit ist. Enttäuscht bietet sich der Crew nur die Möglichkeit, Briefe an ihre Familien zu schreiben, welche R'Mor verspricht, zur geeigneten Zeit zu übermitteln. Nachdem der Romulaner mit den Nachrichten zurück auf sein Schiff gebeamt wurde, teilt Tuvok dem Captain mit, dass Telek R’Mor sterben wird, bevor er die Botschaften weiterleiten kann. Enttäuscht von dieser Nachricht, bleibt nur die Hoffnung darauf, dass er jemanden bestimmt hat, die Botschaften zu übermitteln. (Hier zeigt sich, dass Janeway ein großes diplomatisches Feingefühl hat, da der Romulaner lange Zeit gegen eine visuelle Kommunikation, bzw. einen Besuch ist und schlussendlich von ihr überzeugt werden kann). Janeway nimmt sich hier auch zum ersten Mal dem MHN des Schiffes an. Sie bietet ihm mehr Freiraum in seiner Handlungsfähigkeit an (Aktivierung und Deaktivierung seines Programms zum Beispiel). Dieser zeigt sich überrascht über das Angebot und muss darüber nachdenken. ( ) Nachdem Tom Paris eines Mordes bezichtigt wird, versucht Janeway zusammen mit Tuvok alles, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Nachdem langsam klar wird, dass es sich um eine geschickte Täuschung handelt, stellt sie eine raffinierte Falle, um die Wahrheit aufzudecken. Auffallend ist, dass sich der Captain als eine gute Strategin und Taktikerin entpuppt, der fast kein Trick (siehe Maquis-Trick) unbekannt ist. Sie zögert auch nicht, ein mit Sprengstoff beladenes Shuttle zu schicken, in weiser Voraussicht, dass man dieses kapern wird. Wieder wird ihr starker Wille, die Crew unversehrt nach Hause zu bringen, deutlich. ( ) Die Voyager entdeckt ein neues Element in einem Asteroidengürtel. Janeway beauftragt daraufhin ein Außenteam mit der Analyse des selben. Hierbei verschwindet Harry Kim. Der Captain versucht alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ihn zurück auf das Schiff zu holen und gefährdet auch hier die gesamte Besatzung. Schlussendlich gelingt es, ihn unversehrt auf die Voyager zu holen. Harry Kim hat gewissermaßen eine Sonderstellung innerhalb der Führungscrew, da er frisch von der Akademie kommt und noch unerfahren ist. Janeway nimmt ihm gegenüber gewissermaßen eine Mutterrolle ein, welche auch in den kommenden Jahren öfter ersichtlich ist. ( ) thumb|Janeway im Gespräch mit Torres und Tuvok. Kurz darauf trifft die Crew auf eine sehr gastfreundliche Spezies, die Sikarianer. Diese verfügen über eine Technologie, welche die Reise der Voyager um 40.000 Lichtjahre verkürzen kann. Allerdings ist es den Sikarianern nicht erlaubt, ihre Technologie zu teilen, aus Angst, diese könnte in falsche Hände geraten. Hier werden deutliche Pallelen zur Obersten Direktive deutlich, da diese der Sternenflotte verbietet, Technologien an Präwarp-Zivilisationen weiterzugeben. Janeway kann die Sorge der Sikarianer verstehen, versucht aber dennoch, einen Tausch zu arrangieren. Hierfür bietet sie Gathorel Labin als Tausch die komplette Schiffsbibliothek an, da die Sikarianer Literatur vergöttern. Dieser verspricht, dies mit dem Magistrat nochmals vorzutragen. Schnell wird klar, dass dieser nur auf Zeit spielen will und kein aufrichtiges Interesse daran hat, dieses Anliegen vorzutragen. Unterdessen bekommt Harry Kim ein Angebot von Jaret Otel, welcher ihm die Technologie anbietet. Janeway steht nun vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung: Verletzt sie die Gebräuche der Sikarianer, indem sie mit Jaret Otel handelt, oder verzichtet sie auf eine Möglichkeit, die Heimreise enorm zu verkürzen? Sie entscheidet sich schweren Herzens für letzteres, allerdings haben Tuvok, Torres und Seska beschlossen, eigenmächtig mit Otel zu handeln. Es kommt zu einem Unfall, der beinahe das Schiff zerstört. Nachdem Torres ihr gesteht, den Handel durchgeführt zu haben, ist sie bestürzt. Tuvok jedoch stellt dies klar und sagt ihr, dass er derjenige war, der den Tausch durchgeführt hat. Janeway teilt Torres ihre Enttäuschung mit und entlässt sie. Im Gespräch mit Tuvok stellt sich heraus, dass sie von seinem Verhalten bitter enttäuscht ist, da er einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten ist uns sie sich auf ihn verlassen muss. Er versichert ihr, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholen wird. Hier wird die tiefe Freundschaft der beiden zum ersten Mal deutlich. ( ) Ein Außenteam sammelt Vorräte auf einem unbekannten Planeten. Kurz darauf, wird ein Kazonschiff im Orbit lokalisiert, welches wenig später einen Notruf aussendet. Es stellt sich heraus, das Föderationstechnologie für einen Unfall an Bord verantwortlich ist. Janeway will herausfinden, wer den Kazon Sternenflottentechnologie verschafft hat. Da es sich um bioneurale Schaltkreise handelt ist klar, dass es nur von der Voyager kommen kann. Zwei Verdächtige stehen zur Auswahl: Joseph Carey und Seska. Der Captain glaubt aber nicht daran, dass ein vorbildlicher Sternenflottenoffizier zu so einer Tat fähig wäre und legt, zum Ärger Chakotay's, das Hauptaugenmerk auf die Bajoranerin. Ein anderes Kazonschiff hat den Notruf ebenfalls erhalten und dessen Captain, Culluh, droht Janeway offen, die Voyager zu attackieren, falls sie sich nicht zurück zieht. Erneut scheut Janeway nicht, mit Waffengewalt zu drohen, um die Crew vor einem Angriff zu schützen. Später findet sie heraus, dass Seska in Wirklichkeit keine Bajoranerin, sondern eine Cardassianerin ist und die Technologie der Föderation an die Kazon weitergegeben hat. Beim Versuch sie unter Arrest zu stellen, flüchtet diese jedoch zu den Kazon. ( ) Auf dem Holodeck verschwinden mehrere Crewmitglieder des Schiffes. Janeway versucht mit Hilfe des Doktors, diese wiederzufinden. Es gelingt schließlich, Chakotay, Tuvok und Kim zu retten. Hier zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass das MHN durchaus ein enormes Potential, unabhängig der eigentlichen Aufgaben, hat. Der Doktor stellt erfolgreich den ersten Kontakt mit einer unbekannten Spezies her und wird am Ende von Janeway lobend im Logbuch erwähnt. ( ) thumb|left|Janeway entspannt auf dem Holodeck. Um sich zu entspannen, kreiert der Captain das Holoprogramm Janeway Lambda Eins, in welchem sie als Lucie Davenport, eine Gouvernante, im Haus der wohlhabenden Familie Burleigh arbeitet. Sie wird jedoch kurz nach Start des Programms auf die Brücke gerufen, da ein Shuttle mit Chakotay und Tuvok an Bord, schwer beschädigt zurückkehrt. Eine unbekannte Lebensform hat Besitz von Tuvok ergriffen und Chakotays Bewusstsein aus seinem Körper transferiert. Dieser versucht, die feindliche Lebensform im Körper des Lieutenants aufzuhalten. Chakotay ergreift im Verlauf auch von Janeways Körper besitz. Der Captain wird daraufhin leicht verletzt und von Paris behandelt. Sie beschließt, ihre Kommandocodes auf das MHN zu transferieren, welches daraufhin außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Eine Aufteilung ihrer Kommandocodes an mehrere Crewmitglieder misslingt ebenfalls. Nachdem die fremde Lebensform aufgehalten wurde, nimmt die Crew wieder Kurs auf die Erde. ( ) Ein Schiff der Haakonianer nähert sich der Voyager und ein Wissenschaftler namens Ma'Bor Jetrel wünscht mit Neelix zu sprechen. Dieser ist sichtlich erregt, nachdem sich der besagte Wissenschaftler als Massenmörder entpuppt. Im Verlauf der Handlung stellt sich heraus, dass dieser ein Verfahren entwickelt hat, um die Talaxianer, die er getötet hat, zu retten. Janeway ist skeptisch, gestattet aber nach einer Debatte den Versuch, welcher schlussendlich misslingt. Hier zeigt sich, ihre enorme Kenntnis der Wissenschaften. Jetrel stirbt wenig später auf der Krankenstation der Voyager, kann sich aber mit Neelix aussprechen. ( ) Einige Maquis-Crewmitglieder bereiten immer wieder Probleme. Janeway beschließt, sie einem Intensivtraining zu unterziehen. Da Tuvok bereits jahrelang Kadetten ausgebildet hat, erscheint er als logische Wahl des Ausbilders. Dieser ist nicht begeistert von der Idee und schlägt seinerseits Chakotay vor. Der Captain widerspricht jedoch seinem Wunsch, da der Commander bereits den Respekt der Maquis hat, die Sternenflotte jedoch nicht. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten gelingt es, die Crew enger zusammenrücken zu lassen und das Vertrauen untereinander zu vergrößern. ( ) thumb|Janeway beruhigt Kes. Kes befindet sich in einer Phase, die Elogium genannt wird. Die einzige Zeit ihres Lebens, in der sie ein Kind empfangen kann. Janeway steht ihr während dieser Zeit bei und hilft ihr, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Auch hier wird ihr eine gewisse Mutterrolle zu Teil. Am Ende beschießt sie, kein Kind zu bekommen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass das Elogium künstlich herbeigerufen wurde, aufgrund der Nähe zu einigen außerirdischen Kreaturen und sie somit vermutlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut empfangen kann. ( ) Während Kes ihren zweiten Geburtstag feiert, trifft die Voyager auf eine Raumverzerrung, die das Schiff allmählich vollkommen neu strukturiert. Alle Versuche der Crew, diesen Effekt umzukehren, schlagen fehl und Janeway wird verletzt. Sie ist nicht mehr in der Lage, mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Nachdem die Anomalie das gesamte Schiff eingeschlossen hat, normalisiert sich die Situation wieder und alles ist wieder im ursprünglichen Zustand. Auch Janeway erholt sich vom Kontakt mit der Verzerrung. ( ) thumb|left|Janeway und Earhart unterhalten sich Nachdem die Crew einen alten Lastwagen der Erde entdeckt hat, empfangen sie ein SOS-Signal. Am Ausgangspunkt eingetroffen, entdecken sie eine Gruppe von Menschen aus der Vergangenheit, welche in Stasis versetzt worden sind. Janeway beschließt, sie aufzuwecken und zu fragen, was passiert ist. Hier trifft sie auf Amelia Earhart, welche eine ihrer großen Inspirationen der Jugend ist. Sie findet heraus, dass die Gruppe in den 1937ern von einer Rasse namens Briori entführt und auf dem Planeten abgesetzt wurde, um dort für sie als Sklaven zu arbeiten. Nach einem Gefecht mit den überlebenden Menschen dieses Planeten, offerieren diese der Crew, die errichteten Städte zu besuchen. Diese ist beeindruckt, wie sehr sich beide Zivilisationen ähneln. Das Angebot, dass die Crew ebenfalls auf dem Planeten verweilen könnte, bereitet Janeway kopfzerbrechen. In einem Gespräch mit Chakotay, schildert diese ihre Sorgen. Nachdem sie alle die Möglichkeit zum bleiben gibt, stellt sie mit Erleichterung fest, dass niemand das Schiff verlassen will. Die 37er jedoch bleiben alle auf dem Planeten und Janeway bedauert, dass sie Earhart nicht näher kennenlernen kann. ( ) 2372 thumb|Janeway verteidigt sich gegen die Kazon Janeway gestattet Chakotay die Benutzung eines Shuttles, um ein für ihn wichtiges Ritual durchzuführen. Nachdem dieser von den Kazon gefangengenommen wird, setzt sie alles daran um den Commander wiederzufinden. Als dieser schließlich auf einem Mond lokalisiert wird, beamt sie sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe hinunter und trifft dort auf die Kazon. Skeptisch akzeptiert Janeway mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, diese wenden jedoch eine List an, um das Außenteam vorübergehend in einem Kraftfeld gefangenzuhalten. So können sie selbst nach den Vermissten suchen. Nach der Befreiung aus der Beschränkung und einer Einigung mit den Kazon gelingt es, den Commander sowie das Außenteam sicher an Bord der Voyager zurückzubeamen. ( ) thumb|left|Paris und Neelix im Bereitschaftsraum Die Nahrungsvorräte der Voyager neigen sich dem Ende zu und so beschließt Janeway, ein Team auf einen kürzlich entdeckten Planeten zu entsenden. Sie bittet Paris und Neelix in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Dort eingetroffen stellt sie mit sichtlicher Belustigung fest, dass sich die beiden offenbar kurz vorher geprügelt haben, da sie beide mit Essen besudelt sind. Gleichzeitig befiehlt der Captain jedoch, die privaten Differenzen beiseite zu legen, damit sich beide auf die Mission konzentrieren können. Nachdem ein fremdes Schiff in den Orbit eintritt, um die auf dem Planeten befindliche Brut zu beschützen, versucht sie eine weitestgehend gewaltfreie Lösung zu nutzen. Kurz bevor ihr Plan aufgeht, zieht sie jedoch auch aggressivere Maßnahmen in Betracht, wie etwa den Einsatz von Photonentorpedos ( ) thumb|Der Doktor "befiehlt" Janeway, sich zu entspannen. Einige Zeit später ist der Captain vollkommen überarbeitet. Ihre letzten freien Stunden sind Monate her und so beschließt sie, mit etwas Nachdruck des Doktors, ihren Holoroman weiterzuspielen. Kurz nach Ankunft auf dem Holodeck, passieren merkwürdige Dinge und nach Beendigung des Programms, begibt sie sich ins Kasino. Dort findet sie Gegenstände wieder, welche sie kurz zuvor noch auf dem Holodeck gesehen hat, ebenso sieht sie eine Figur aus dem Programm durch die Korridore laufen. Janeway beginnt sich zu fragen, ob mehr mit ihr los ist, als einfache Überarbeitung. Sie begibt sich in ihr Quartier und wird dort kurz darauf angegriffen. Doch auch dies ist eine weitere Halluzination, denn in Wahrheit befindet sie sich bereits auf der Krankenstation. Dort beobachtet Kes die Erlebnisse des Captains und teilt diese dem Doktor mit. Bevor dieser etwas unternehmen kann, wird die Voyager von den Botha angegriffen. Die gesamte Crew verfällt den Halluzinationen, ebenso Janeway, welche ihrem Verlobten begegnet. Nachdem Kes den Angreifer besiegen kann, kehren die Dinge wieder in ihren Normalzustand zurück. ( ) Zehn Monate, nachdem die Voyager in den Delta-Quadranten gezogen wurde, empfängt die Crew erneut sporozystianische Biozeichen und Janeway beschließt, dem nachzugehen. Bei den Koordinaten eingetroffen, finden sie eine kleinere Version der Station des Fürsorgers vor. Der Captain nimmt Kontakt mit den dort lebenden Ocampa auf. Diese sind anfänglich recht feindseelig eingestellt, da die Kazon den Ruf der Voyager in Verruf ziehen, um die Suche nach Alliierten zu erschweren. Nachdem sie jedoch feststellen, dass sich Kes an Bord des Schiffes befindet, werden sie freundlicher. Die Ocampa erklären sich bereit, die Crew zu Suspiria zu bringen, der ehemaligen Gefährtin des Fürsorgers. Janeway möchte nicht der Gunst dieser ausgesetzt sein und beauftragt ihre Offiziere, ein Gerät zu entwickeln, welches das Wesen kurzzeitig paralysieren kann. Bei den Koordinaten eingetroffen, bewahrheitet sich ihre Befürchtung. Nach einem Gespräch mit Suspiria, in welchem sie der Crew die Schuld am Tod ihres Gefährten gibt, wird Janeway von ihr angegriffen. Jedoch gelingt es ihr, mit Kes' Hilfe, Suspiria außer Gefecht zu setzen. Kurz darauf verschwindet das Wesen wieder im Subraum und eine weitere Gelegenheit, nach Hause zu kommen, erlischt mit ihr. ( ) Die Voyager empfängt ein Föderationssignal und Janeway beschließt, dem nachzugehen. An der Quelle angekommen, stellt die Crew fest, das diese sich in einem Nebel befindet. Unsicher ob es ein authentisches Signal ist, planen sie die Bergung. Bevor diese jedoch beginnen kann, wird das Schiff von den Kazon Nistrim angegriffen. Diesen gelingt es, nach Enterung der Voyager, ein Transportermodul zu entwenden. Janeway versucht mit allen Mitteln, das angreifende Schiff zu stoppen und dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sich Seska auf eben jenem befindet. Die Versuche scheitern und die Kazon können entkommen. Nachdem die Reparaturen beendet sind, will sich der Captain die Technologie zurückholen, jedoch kommt ihr Commander Chakotay zuvor. Dieser entwendet ein Gerät zur Zerstörung des Moduls und begibt sich auf eigene Faust zu Seska. Janeway ist außer sich vor Wut, da Chakotay die gesamte Kommandostruktur, sowie alle Prinzipien, an die er glaubt, unterwandert hat. Sie befiehlt Tuvok, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen an Bord des Schiffes zu erhöhen, damit dies nicht wieder vorkommen kann. In einem Gespräch mit Torres, welche Partei für ihn ergreift, findet sie die Beweggründe für sein handeln heraus, kann dies aber weiterhin nicht gutheißen. Jedoch ist sie der Ingenieurin dankbar, dass sie ihr diese Einblicke verschafft hat und beschließt nun, entgegen dem Wunsch des Commanders, eine Rettungsaktion durchzuführen. Die riskante Aktion gelingt und Chakotay kann gerettet werden. Im darauffolgenden Gespräch zwischem dem Captain und dem Commander stellt sie unmissverständlich klar, dass sie ein solches Verhalten nicht erneut tolerieren wird. ( ) Ein Außenteam der Voyager befindet sich auf dem Heimatplaneten der Alsaurianer, um Tellerium zu besorgen. Diese Substanz ist entscheidend für die Funktion des Warpantriebes. Da der Planet von einem Regime kontrolliert wird, welches Handel mit Außenstehenden streng verbietet, operiert das Team undercover. Nachdem der Tausch vollzogen ist, wird die Gruppe um Janeway angegriffen. Neelix gelingt es, mit einer Probe der Substanz zu entkommen, jedoch wird der Captain verletzt und Torres und Tuvok werden gefangen genommen. Sie erwacht im Haus eines Mannes namens Caylem. Dieser hält Janeway für seine, lange verloren geglaubte Tochter. Trotz intensiver Versuche des Captains, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, beharrt dieser auf seiner Ansicht. Mit seiner Hilfe gelingt es ihr, in das streng bewachte Gefängnis der Stadt einzudringen und das Außenteam zu befreien. Dabei wird Caylem getötet. Janeway ist sichtlich getroffen von seinem Tod, da sie ihn mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen hat. In den letzten Lebensmomenten gibt sie sich als seine Tochter aus und verspricht ihm, seine Frau aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Kurz darauf wird das Team zurück auf die Voyager gebeamt. ( ) 2373 2374 2375 2376 2377 2378 In diesem Jahr werden Janeway und andere Crewmitglieder der Voyager von einem Volk im Delta-Quadranten entführt, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und mit der durch die Gehirnwäsche neu erschafften Identität als Arbeiter eingesetzt. Sie können allerdings von Chakotay, Harry Kim und dem NKH gerettet werden. ( ) Später im selben Jahr bekommt Janeway ihren ersten offiziellen Auftrag von der Sternenflotte, seitdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Sie soll die Sonde Friendship 1 finden, die vor knapp 200 Jahren von der Erde aus gestartet wurde und deren Verbleib seit dem unbekannt ist. Die Sonde kann schließlich auf einem Planeten, dessen Atmosphäre durch Antimateriestrahlung verseucht wurde, gefunden werden. Die verbliebenen Bewohner erklären ihr, dass die Katastrophe durch die unsachgemäße Anwendung des durch die Sonde erworbenen Wissens entstanden ist. Janeway bietet Hilfe an und die Strahlenkrankheit der Bewohner kann kuriert und die Atmosphäre durch eine isolytische Kettenreaktion wieder bewohnbar gemacht werden. ( ) Persönliches Ihr Lieblingsgetränk ist heißer, schwarzer Kaffee. )}} Als sie Wissenschaftsoffizier war, hat sie den Captain immer darum beneidet, den Erstkontakt mit einer fremden Spezies herzustellen. ( ) Entgegen des Protokolls der Sternenflotte möchte Janeway nicht mit Sir angesprochen werden. Notfalls akzeptiert sie ein Ma'am, möchte aber am liebsten mit Captain angeredet werden. ( ) Captain Janeway ist 1,65 Meter groß, hat rot-braune Haare und blaue Augen. Des Weiteren trägt sie Kleidergröße 4. ( ) Sie ist sehr tierlieb und hat einen Hund namens Mollie auf der Erde zurücklassen müssen, nachdem sie im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war. Auch Q macht sich diese Tierliebe zunutze und versucht, sich bei Janeway einzuschmeicheln, indem er einen Welpen in ihren Bereitschaftsraum bringt. Außerdem liebt Sie es, von Zeit zu Zeit zu kochen, obwohl Ihr selten ein Gericht gelingt. ( ) Sie liebt Musik, hat aber nie ein Musikinstrument erlernt. Dies bereut sie Zeit ihres Lebens. ( ) Janeway ist zu Beginn der Reise mit Mark Johnson verlobt. Nachdem die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten einen Datenstrom der Sternenflotte erhält, erfährt sie, dass Mark eine andere Frau geheiratet hat, nachdem er den Captain für tot hielt. ( ) Ihre Freizeit verbringt sie oft mit Lesen oder Besuchen auf dem Holodeck. Um sich zu entspannen und sich inspirieren zu lassen, beginnt sie, Zeit mit Leonardo da Vinci zu verbringen. Später beginnt sie eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Holofigur namens Michael Sullivan in der von Tom Paris erschaffenen Welt Fair Haven. ( ) Familie Ihr Vater bringt ihr bei, skeptisch zu sein und Tatsachen anzuzweifeln, um die Dinge von der wissenschaftlichen Seite zu betrachten.( ) Freunde Tuvok nennt Kathryn Janeway eine gute Freundin. ( ) Chakotay meint, dass sie nicht nur sein Captain, sondern auch eine Freundin ist. ( ) Sternenflottenkarriere thumb|Kathryn Janeway, ihr Hund Mollie und ihr ehemaliger Verlobter [[Mark Johnson]] ;2351: Eintritt in die Sternenflottenakademie ;2353: Studium an der Sternenflottenakademie – Schwerpunkt: Naturwissenschaften ;ca. 2356: Lernt sie Tuvok kennen. In den nächsten Jahren werden sie gemeinsam auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Raumschiffen dienen. ( ) ;2357: Doktortitel in Quantenkosmologie :Wissenschaftsoffizier unter Captain Owen Paris an Bord der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] (vermutlich auch 2357) ;2364: kommandierender Offizier im Rang eines Commanders auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]] ;2371: zweites Kommando als Captain der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ( ) ;2378: Rückkehr mit der Voyager aus dem Delta-Quadranten ( ) ;2379: Beförderung zum Admiral ( ) Entscheidungen und Pflichtbewusstsein thumb|Captain Janeway ist "assimiliert". Seitdem die USS Voyager im 70.000 Lichtjahre (die Heimreise würde selbst bei Warp 9,975 circa 70 Jahre dauern) entfernten Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, steht für Janeway die sichere Heimkehr ihrer Crew an vorderster Stelle. Janeway versucht, ihrer Crew ein guter Captain und eine Vertrauensperson in einem zu sein. Sie verspricht, jeden Weg zu erforschen, seien es Wurmlöcher oder fremde Technologien, jedoch nur, wenn die Richtlinien der Sternenflotte nicht verletzt werden müssen. So schlägt sie mehrere Möglichkeiten, die Erde zu erreichen aus: Sie lehnt es ab, ihre Crew durch ein Wurmloch zu schicken, da es eine Zeitreise bedeuten würde. ( ) Auch die sikarianische Technologie des Raumtrajektors kann nicht genutzt werden, da die Sikarianer ihre Technologie nicht teilen wollen, und ein "illegaler" Tausch oder Raub der einzige Weg wäre. Nachher stellt sich heraus, dass der Raumtrajektor nicht mit der Föderationstechnologie kompatibel ist. ( ) 2371 bietet ihr Q eine schnelle Heimreise an, wenn sie den Asylantrag Quinns ablehnt. Auch diese Möglichkeit schlägt sie aus. ( ) 2376 hat sie allerdings kein Problem damit, einen Crewmen der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] zu foltern, um Informationen aus ihm herauszupressen. ( ) Um den Individuen der Unimatrix Zero zu helfen, lässt Janeway sich im Jahr 2377 in das Borg-Kollektiv assimilieren, behält jedoch durch ein, vom Doktor implantiertes Gerät, ihre Individualität, sodass sie erfolgreich vom Kollektiv getrennt werden kann. ( ) Janeway und die Zeit Captain Janeway ist mehrmals in temporale Anomalien verwickelt, obwohl sie eigentlich so wenig wie möglich mit diesen zu tun haben will. ). Einige Jahre später wird Seven of Nine von Braxton rekrutiert und Janeway muss später die Zeitlinie wiederherstellen. ( )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} Spätere Karriere Nachdem sie die Voyager sicher aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurück zur Erde gebracht hat, wird Janeway zum Vice Admiral befördert und vergibt Missionen an Raumschiffe. So gibt sie zum Beispiel im Jahr 2379 Captain Jean-Luc Picard den Befehl, nach Romulus zu fliegen. ( ) Alternative Leben Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|Admiral Janeway in einer alternativen Zeitlinie. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie kehrt die Voyager erst im Jahre 2393 auf die Erde zurück. Janeway wird zum Vizeadmiral befördert. Sie hält Vorlesungen zusammen mit Reginald Barclay an der Sternenflottenakademie. Außerdem ist sie von Kaffee auf Tee umgestiegen. ( ) Kriegsschiff Voyager [[Datei:Kathryn Janeway Kriegsschiff Voyager.jpg|thumb|Die holografische Janeway als Captain des Kriegsschiffes Voyager.]] Im 31. Jahrhundert gehört die Voyager zur Geschichte der Kyrianer und der Vaskaner. In dem Holoprogramm Kriegsschiff Voyager ist die Crew skrupellos und gewalttätig. Janeway ist hier an Morden beteiligt. ( ) Chronologie Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2372.jpg|2372 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2373.jpg|2373 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2374.jpg|2374 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2375.jpg|2375 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2376.jpg|2376 Datei:Kathryn Janeway 2377.jpg|2377 Datei:Admiral Kathryn Janeway.jpg|2379 Zitate (VOY: in einigen Folgen) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte )}} }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Geneviève Bujold als Nicole Janeway Kathryn Janeway wurde von Kate Mulgrew gespielt und von Gertie Honeck synchronisiert. Vom wem die junge Janeway in gespielt wurde ist hingegen nicht bekannt. Eigentlich sollte Captain Janeway von Geneviève Bujold gespielt werden, die jedoch schon am zweiten Drehtag entschied, die Serie zu verlassen. Dies löste eine hektische Suche nach einem Ersatz aus. Zu dieser Zeit zog man auch wieder in Erwägung, die Rolle mangels passender Alternativen für einen männlichen Darsteller umzuschreiben. Letztlich wurde Kate Mulgrew die Rolle anvertraut. In den Medien wurde über die Besetzung dieser Rolle im Vorfeld wild spekuliert. So brachte die Zeitschrift TV-Serien schon zu einem frühen Zeitpunkt der Vor-Produktion Namen wie Kirstie Alley, Amanda Donahue, Cherie Lunghi und Susan Dey ins Spiel.Trekworld 31, Ausgabe 1/94 Einige namenhafte Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler wurden auch tatsächlich von den Produzenten in Betracht gezogen. Darunter finden sich Star-Trek-Darstellerinnen wie Karen Austin, Joanna Cassidy, Tracy Scoggins, Carolyn McCormick und Susan Gibney. Gibney war lange Zeit Rick Bermans Favoritin, doch Paramount lehnte sie sowohl vor, als auch nach dem Desaster mit der Bujold ab, da sie dem Studio als zu jung für die Rolle erschien. Des Weiteren wurden Nicola Bryant, Lindsay Crouse, Patty Duke, Chelsea Field, Patsy Kensit und Helen Shaver ebenso für die Rolle in Erwägung gezogen wie die bei Science-Fiction-Fans beliebten Schauspielerinnen Erin Gray (Buck Rogers), Linda Hamilton (Terminator) und Lindsay Wagner (Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau). Letztere galt in den Medien lange Zeit als Favoritin auf die Rolle bis die Produzenten sich dann zunächst für Bujold entschieden.Trekworld 32/33, Ausgabe 2/94 & 3/94 Zu den männlichen Gegenkandidaten zählten Gary Graham und der britische Schauspieler Nigel Havers, der einem Artikel der Cinescape aus dem Januar 1995 zufolge gemeinsam mit der Bujold in der Endauswahl stand und nur aufgrund von Terminproblemen die Rolle des Captains nicht übernehmen konnte. Wissenswertes Der Name des Charakters lautete zunächst Elizabeth. Aus rechtlichen Bedenken heraus musste er jedoch geändert werden (einem Interview mit Produzentin Jeri Taylor in einer Ausgabe des Cinefentastic von 1995 zufolge aufgrund der Namensgleichheit mit einer real existierenden prominenten Person). Man entschied sich für Nicole Der Vorname der Rolle wurde dann auf Bitte Mulgrews hin wiederum geändert, diesmal auf Kathryn Janeway. Apokryphes Laut Jeri Taylors Buch Mosaik heißt Janeways Schwester: Phoebe. Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * * Kathryn Janeway - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com pt-br:Kathryn Janeway ca:Kathryn Janeway cs:Kathryn Janeway en:Kathryn Janeway es:Kathryn Janeway fr:Kathryn Janeway it:Kathryn Janeway ja:キャスリン・ジェインウェイ nl:Kathryn Janeway pl:Kathryn Janeway pt:Kathryn Janeway ru:Кэтрин Джейнвэй sr:Katrin Dzenevej sv:Kathryn Janeway Janeway, Kathryn Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Janeway, Kathryn